


Soft Touch

by AxisMage



Series: Saint Seiya: Genderbenders [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, fem!Mu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amazona Dorada o no, Mu sigue siendo una chica</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Wiiiii! Mi primer intento de genderbend! Llegaré a cambiarle sexo a ambos, pero iniciaré con Mu. :3 Sé que e sun concepto raro, pero dénle una oportunidad. ewe

 

El sonido de sus zapatos golpeando el suelo era lo único que se podía oír en la entrada del Recinto Principal. La habitación era grande, el eco era potente. De seguro se podía escuchar hasta la biblioteca de Shion, lo cual anunciaba su presencia sin la necesidad de elevar su cosmos. 

  
—Permiso —murmuró al llegar a la entrada de dicha biblioteca. 

—Adelante —respondió Shion. 

Empujó la puerta. Asomó la cabeza primero. Los únicos presentes eran Shion, Aioros y Saga. 

—¿Llego temprano? —preguntó, cerrando la puerta tras sí. 

—Como si fuese motivo de sorpresa. Siempre llegas temprano. Toma asiento —le respondió el Patriarca sin levantar la vista del libro que leía. 

—Sí, maestro. —Mu se encaminó a uno de los sillones libres. En cuanto tomó asiento se llevó una mano al rostro. Se descolocó la máscara, luego la puso en su regazo. Se acomodó unos mechones de cabello rebelde tras la oreja. Le sonrió a Sagitario—. Hola, Aioros.

—Hola, Mu. Cada vez que te veo estás más hermosa. 

Soltó una risa. —Como si no nos viéramos todos los días. 

—Sabes a qué me refiero. 

—Quizás. —Sus finos labios formaron una sonrisa, y volteó su atención a Saga—. Hola para ti también. 

El géminis asintió, pero la forma en que los intensos ojos aguamarina la estudiaron de pies a cabeza no se le pasó por alto.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo de la reunión, maestro? —inquirió, ignorando la atención. Se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón, se colocó las manos sobre el vientre y cruzó las piernas. 

—Lo sabremos en cuanto los demás lleguen. —Shion alzó la mirada. Frunció los tilak. 

—La máscara —regañó. 

Mu le sonrió. —Oh, vamos, maestro. Como si los Caballeros Dorados no hubiesen visto mi rostro ya. 

—Es una requerimiento para las amazonas. Conoces la ley. 

—Me rehúso a matar o a enamorarme de todo hombre que me vea el rostro.—Su expresión se tornó divertida—. Admítalo. Es una ley radical.

—Aun así…

—Sabe cuan terca es. Corregirla no le servirá de nada —dijo Saga, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y sacudiendo la cabeza. 

—Eso es cierto. Además, nadie en la Orden Dorada sigue al pie de la letra esa ley —agregó Aioros. 

—Si las demás amazonas se enteran…

—Milo siempre hace lo mismo —dijo Saga. 

—Y usted nunca la regaña a ella. Solo a mí —intervino Mu de nuevo. 

—Eso es trato injusto —continuó Géminis. 

Shion los fulminó a ambos con la mirada, luego entrecerró los ojos y vio a Saga. —Ahora estás de su lado, ¿no? —dijo entre dientes. 

Se encogió de hombros—. A final de cuentas el que pasa más tiempo con ella y a quien le enseña mucho más que el rostro soy…

—¡E-Ey! ¡Saga! —exclamó Mu, alarmada ante las simples palabras. Cuando los ojos aguamarina se posaron sobre ella se cubrió el rostro con una mano  sacudió la cabeza.

—No tienes tacto, de verdad —susurró. 

—Nunca lo ha tenido. Deberías dejarlo y volverte sacerdotisa de Athena —sugirió Shion sin ningún cambio de expresión. 

—Incluso podrías volverte monja —agregó Aioros. 

Saga frunció el ceño. Aioros rompió a reír. Mu se volvió a cubrir el rostro.

—Todos ustedes son imposibles, ¿saben? —dijo, pero no estaba molesta. A estas alturas estaba acostumbrada a la aceptación-desagrado de su maestro respecto a su relación con Saga. Tampoco le molestaba el que Aioros la fastidiara. Era inesperado viniendo de él, pero no lo hacía con malas intenciones. 

—Permiso —dijo Dohko, entrando al Recinto Principal. 

No hubo más discusión personal. Los demás caballeros siguieron llegando. Shion siguió leyendo hasta que todos estaban reunidos y más o menos sentados. Cuando al final bajó el libro y alzó la vista lo primero que dijo fue, —Las máscaras, señoritas. 

Mu, Milo y Afrodita intercambiaron miradas. La primera rió por lo bajo. Las otras dos ignoraron el regaño.

—¿El motivo de la reunión, maestro? —preguntó la amazona de Aries otra vez, acomodándose en su asiento.

—Ah, sí, eso.

 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 

—¿No olvidaste algo allá arriba?

Mu levantó la vista de su pequeño armario. Se topó con su máscara.

—No, no la olvidé —dijo. Arrugó la nariz—. No quise traerla. 

—Eres tan rebelde a veces, al menos a tu manera. —Saga sacudió la cabeza, sostuvo la máscara en una mano y rodeó la definida cintura de Mu con la otra. Se tomó unos segundos para contemplar la expresión de incomodidad en el rostro de la amazona, luego la besó. 

Mu  sonrió para sus adentros, se volteó en el medio abrazo de Saga. Le devolvió el beso por unos segundos antes de apartarse y volver a contemplar su ropa.

—No sé qué empacar —dijo, colocándose las manos en la cintura. 

Saga lanzó la máscara a la cama, arqueó una ceja y se paró detrás de ella, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Desde cuándo tú tienes problemas para elegir ropa? —dijo. El simple hecho de ser una amazona dorada diferenciaba a Mu de la mayoría de mujeres en el mundo respecto a problemas estéticos, pero incluso así ella era alguien a quien la ropa no mucho le importaba. Dado que fue criada por Shion, a Saga no le sorprendía. 

Por lo que esa pequeña oración se le hacía muy rara. 

Ante la respuesta, Mu frunció sus tilak. Se volteó y cruzó los brazos como pudo sobre su pecho. —¿Estás diciendo que nunca me preocupo por lo que uso?

—A mi parecer te ves hermosa sin importar lo que uses, así que no puedo responder esa pregunta.

La amazona parpadeó un par de veces, luego sacudió la cabeza. Trató de ocultar su rostro con su cabello, pero Saga logró ver el sonrojo y rió de forma casi posesiva. 

Mu era tan inocente a veces. Si bien Saga disfrutaba momentos como ese, prefería la actitud calmada y madura que mostraba la mayoría del tiempo; desde niña había sido así después de todo. 

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por el equipaje? —preguntó—. No es la primera vez que Shion te envía en una misión de evaluación territorial. 

—No, pero es la primera vez que me envía fuera de Grecia. Tíbet no sería ningún problema tampoco, pero iré a Francia. Por mucho que odie decirlo no puedo pasearme por allá vestida así. —Mu hizo una mueca de fastidio, luego señaló a su ropaje lemuriano—. No tengo opción con la máscara, pero quisiera vestirme de una forma que no llamara tanto la atención, en especial porque para evaluar bien el territorio debo mantener un perfil bajo.

—Hmm. Al menos irás con Camus, ¿no? No tendrás que hacerle preguntas a extraños o meterte en lugares innecesarios. —Saga hubiera preferido ir él, pero Shion le había dicho de mil formas diferentes que de ninguna manera iba a enviarlo a él y a Mu a uno de los países más románticos del mundo. Después de todo, el reporte de la evaluación debía ser objetivo hasta el más mínimo detalle. De él dependía la decisión de Shion respecto a uno de los nuevos campos de entrenamiento para los aprendices. Camus iría sirviendo solo como guía y consultante para Mu. 

Mu bufó, tomó la barbilla de Saga entre una de sus largas y elegantes manos. —El ser ocho años menor que tú no me convierte en una niña —murmuró. 

—Jamás dije que así fuese. —Apresando los delgados dedos entre los suyos, Saga la jaló hacia atrás con suavidad. Él terminó observando la ropa esta vez. 

—Nada sobresaliente… —se dijo a sí mismo, recorriendo todas las prendas con los ojos. 

Mu soltó un pequeño murmullo de curiosidad, luego se encogió de hombros y fue por su maleta. No es que Saga tuviese los mejores gustos respecto a ropa, pero había aprendido a juzgar con decencia… de la misma forma en que Camus había aprendido a combinar prendas gracias a Milo.

—El toque femenino —dijo Mu divertida. Rió por lo bajo. Abrió la maleta y empezó a empacar sus artículos personales, todo el material que necesitaba para la evaluación y también un par de libros mientras Saga buscaba ropa con desgano pero con suma velocidad. 

Apenas si había terminado de empacar su cepillo de dientes cuando Saga lanzó varias prendas al colchón. 

—Juzga —dijo, sentándose y manteniendo un artículo de vestuario apretado en un puño. 

Mu puso los ojos en blanco ante la orden, luego evaluó cada prenda. Era ropa que casi nunca usaba, pero toda estaba en tonos mate y si bien no eran los jeans y blusas que las personas normales usaban era lo más cercano que ella tenía a dicha normalidad. 

—Me sorprende el talento que tienes para este tipo de cosas —dijo. 

—He tenido que aprender. Amazona o no, sigues siendo una chica. Por cierto… —Ojeó la ropa, se aclaró la garganta, abrió el puño y extendió sobre la maleta un negligé tres tonos más oscuros que el cabello de Mu. 

—¿Por qué no había visto esto? —dijo.

Mu lo vio de reojo, palideció… y lo lanzó al otro de la habitación con todas sus fuerzas. 

—Creí que me había deshecho de eso —dijo. 

Saga le frunció el ceño. —Estaba en el fondo de tu ropa. Repito, ¿por qué no lo había visto antes?

—No es importante. 

—Mu…

Ella arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza. De ninguna manera iba a decirle a Saga que ese negligé había sido un regalo del idiota de Deathmask para su cumpleaños. Le había parecido muy raro el que Cáncer le diera un regalo, y le había dado escalofríos cuando descubrió que la ofensiva prenda era justo de su talla. 

Por supuesto que se había deshecho de ella lo más pronto posible por varias y obvias razones… o eso había creído. 

Oh, iba a asesinar a ese cangrejo…

—Fue un regalo, ¿no?

La voz de Saga la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se mordió el labio inferior. No respondió. 

El géminis entrecerró los ojos. —Sí fue un regalo. Apuesto a que te lo dio el bastardo de Deathmask, y que ese fue el regalo extraño que mencionaste…

—Ah, mira la hora. Ya debo reunirme con Camus —cortó ella, cerró la maleta y se encaminó a la salida de la habitación, no sin antes pasar recogiendo el estúpido negligé y jurándose a sí misma destruirlo con su Extinción Estelar antes de salir del templo de Aries.

 

**FIN**


End file.
